1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data communication and, more particularly, to data communication wherein control signals sent by a remote controller are detected, encoded, and transmitted to a device using a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networking can now advantageously provide the wireless distribution of entertainment streaming media to consumers. For example, the Sharp model LC-15L1U-S television can receive streaming audio/video streams from a DVD player using an IEEE-802.11b-based wireless network. Unfortunately, in many cases, if the display device (e.g. the Sharp television) is out of the line-of-sight of the source device (e.g. the DVD player), then the ability to control the source device using a remote control (e.g. implemented with infrared (IR) technology) is lost.
To solve this problem, some vendors, such as satellite DTV receiver makers, have provided UHF wireless remote controls to allow control of such source devices using satellite technology. However, this service is provided at considerable, additional cost to consumers, thereby limiting its acceptance in the marketplace.
Therefore, a need arises for a means of capturing and communicating remote control commands in a networked digital media transport system.